


But I can make you smile

by chippedlionheart (MarinaScarlet)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanfictions based on songs, Three paragraph fanfictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/chippedlionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>obsessedfool prompted: "I'm a mess" by The Rasmus</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I can make you smile

Gold have never been the kind of man who a woman wanted: he had really weird schedules, he was drinking all the time scotch whiskey, and he forgot every single important date. But there was someone in the whole world who could see that under that chaos, the spirit of a caring man was lying. Her name was Belle.

She always knew that Gold was far from the last man she dated, but there was something in him she liked from the very beginning: he knew perfectly how to make her smile and laugh, and he always supported her whatever she did. She felt really comfortable with him, despite his flaws.

It wasn’t the taste of the alcohol, neither the madness that ruled his life. Forgetting her birthday hadn’t been a problem, not even he couldn’t remember the day when they started to get out. The thing that make special their relationship were the details they had with each other. But there was one that was above the rest of them: sleeping by her side and keeping her hands warm when everything was cold. 


End file.
